


The Haruno Court

by theFateofYou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Courtship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ming Dynasty China, Multiple Endings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFateofYou/pseuds/theFateofYou
Summary: In the noble court of your father, (y/n) lives a comfortable life with the Haruno family. Being the second eldest daughter, court life has never been easy, and now that your father is considering suitors, it has grown even more difficult. Stuck between men wanting your and, and the jealous reaction of your sisters and cousins, you will have to navigate the difficulties of court life, all while trying to survive the many suitors who have come forward. Who will you end up with? Hopefully it will be a happy ending.This is a self indulgent fit set in Ming Dynasty China. Its a court drama where the Akatsuki members fight for your hand. This is just for fun, incredibly canon divergent, but that's the point of fanfic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader, Nagato | Pain/Original Female Character(s), Nagato | Pain/Reader, Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Reader, kakazu kio/original female character(s), kakazu kio/reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

In every season but winter, the Haruno family resides within the Táozi court. The larger estate, it held seven courts with large gardens, and a naturally made river that flowed through it; a large peach tree grew at the end of the river in the southern court next to the small pond. It was this, natural phenomenon of river, pond and tree that determined this was a place of good luck, and the estate was built and named after the very peach tree that had helped decide the estate's placement. Surrounding the estate, was a small shopping district on the road to Ping City, the capital of the time. Here, the district was filled with a variety of stores and a lively market thanks to the number of caravans that came through town every month. With the Haruno's to look over the safety and tax system, it and the surrounding farm land was well thought of and the family's name was well known within the city.

Thus, when spring came around this year, the Haruno family was welcomed back with gongs and shouts as they arrived in the district once again. The district's residents forming a near parade to welcome them back, or perhaps the increase of trade and visitors their presence would bring. In these busy cities, everything had a secondary motive, a concept you were all too familiar with. 

As the second eldest daughter, you were to uphold the expectations of a lady, but never outshine your elder sister Sakura. Second daughter must always be second best. In performance, grace, beauty, and eventually partner. You were always remembered as the second daughter, or Sakura's younger sister. You doubted half the court even knew who you were in Ping City, but in truth perhaps that was safer. Avoiding the heavy schemes and plots that filled every air and word. You knew Sakura was involved in more than one such plots for success. Your cousin (on your father's side), Ino, was involved in the same plot as she pursued her interest in a painter who was quite popular in court. Success, fame, power, all these things could come from playing these dangerous games, but losing your head was just as easy. Only a misstep away.

It wasn't exactly a game you wanted to play. So you would happily take second fiddle to your sister. She could take on the danger, and you would your best to help her head stay on her shoulders. 

"(Y/n)! Close the curtain, you're a lady not a gawker." you looked up, letting the slight pull of a silk curtain slip from your fingers as you focused on your mother and the stern look her lips had been pulled into; like someone had fed her a mandarin that wasn't quite rip. Ino snickered at your own scolding, only quieting up when that same hard gaze was focused on her. The first madam was a harsh woman, but it was only through that strict rigor and tone that she had kept herself alive and in high regard with many of the nobles in Ping City. After all, Lord Haruno wouldn't marry anything less than the perfect wife. Not that it stopped him from taking two concubines, creating the sons he needed to preserve his lineage, unlike the two daughters he had by his first wife. Considered a disappointment in that field alone, the first madam was determined to raise her daughters in the same, strict perfection that she had. Maybe it was out of a place of necessity, or a place of love, but you could never tell behind those narrowed green eyes.

You looked to the calm of Sakura's face, her gaze cast to her hands as they fiddled with the embroidered pears on her hanfu; the light green fabric complementing the dark colour of her hair and the pink gems placed within them. Sakura never fiddled, she was effortless in keeping that layer of mystical, and feminine air, but now she looked ready to vibrate right out of the carriage. You wanted to ask her what was wrong, but under the watchful gaze of your cousin and mother, nothing said would be kept a secret for long. Her eyes met yours, and she gave you a weak smile before looking back down to her hands. Whatever it was, you would have to ask her after the welcome home feast. 

With a soft jolt, the carriage came to a halt, and the first madam's maid, opened the curtain from the outside to extend a hand to the Madam. Sakura went next, and then it was your turn. You took the extended hand of your maid, Liu Yang; you had taken her as your own personal staff from the house staff when you noticed just how blue her eyes were. A rarity for women, and rather than see some guard or lord take interest in them as she approached adulthood, you instead took her into your service to keep her safe. You kept two other maids in your staff, and they greeted you with warm smiles as you stepped out. It was a larger set of maids than most second daughters take, but you had managed to argue for it. Bai Ju was almost thrown out onto the street after a thief attacked her, scarring her face terribly, and even now she covered her jaw with a loose veil to hide such shame. The other was a girl of only twelve, Lan Ming, the daughter of a maid who died of an illness still unknown. Rather than leave her to cook or find a new home, you took Lan Ming as the final member and Bai Ju taught her on the daily how to care for a lady.

Liu Yang squeezed your hand as you reached the last stair of the carriage, and her smile told you how happy she was to be home and seeing the others again. While the winter estate was nice, Táozi court was your true home. Following Sakura, you took your way up the steps through the main door. Taking one moment to look over your shoulder at the gathered crowd before disappearing into the estate. The laquered doors swung closed behind you with a gentle thud. The path in was covered in red petals, a sign of fortune, as you walked in. Each woman stepping off onto their own path to reach their room. 

"Bai Ju, prepare the tea with Lan Ming." you whispered softly, and made a gesture for Liu Yang to follow you as you quickly stepped after your elder sister the moment mother was out of view. She gasped as you grabbed her hand, pulling her into her room, "You've been jumping and fidgeting all day, is everything alright?" you asked softly, not wanting to be overheard, even with Liu Yang guarding the door. Even still, Sakura looked around for a moment before pulling you further into her room to rest on the soft cushioned bed. "This must remain a secret until I announce it tonight."

Her lips wiggled as she fought off a smile, her shoulders relaxing as she finally divulged a secret she had so heavily carried the trip home. You nodded your secrecy, taking her other hand as you stared at her in silent anticipation. Sakura took a deep breathe, before her words came out in a near quiet squeal. "I've fallen in love."

The silence hung in the air for but a moment, the weight of her words settling in and you barely muffled your own squeal before giving her a hug. Sakura, who by all means was always poised, hugged back with more intensity than you had expected. You pulled back, grinning as you asked, "Who is it? Does father now? Are you engaged?"

This was when Sakura's features fell, and she drew her hands back into her own lap. "He's...a merchant. From Japan. The one who always brings supply for the local market. I...we have met in secret every year when he visits in the spring..."

You knew the man. A young blonde with a hard accent and a great love of food. He often came by to your home first with the best produce, but..you had never noticed him and Sakura exchange even such much as a glance, let alone meeting in secret. You grasped one of her hands again before she could pull away, having to make sure she was not deluding herself of the truth."Sakura...you know father would never approve of the match. Even if he did, the emperor would surely say no." 

"I know." she whispered, looking up to you with those perfect jade eyes. "That's why we're going to run away to Japan together."

"...What?!" you nearly yelled, and Sakura covered your mouth. Waiting for a moment to make sure no one had heard you. When confident, she pulled away, and you immediately followed in a hushed whisper, "Sakura you can't run away. You're the first daughter. Father would do whatever it took to drag you back home. He'd marry you off before you even got on a boat."

"Not if he thought I was unavailable." she whispered in return, and you could only tilt your head before she began to explain. "Tonight, I am going to tell father I had a vision, and that I consulted with a priest who said that it means I would never bare children and must become a nun to pray for better luck for my family. I even paid a priest to agree with me should father ask around. Then, father won't be able to look for me until I'm gone and its too late to find me."

She must have been planning this with her lover for quite sometime. No wonder she was nervous. If your superstitious father believed her, she would leave that same very night for the temple. You couldn't help the pain on your face, "But why now? Father has made no intention of marrying us off yet, there is no reason to rush."

"Because I'm pregnant." she whispered, and rested her hands against the soft curve of her stomach. "No one has noticed yet, but I haven't bled for two months. If I didn't leave soon, the whole family would know I was pregnant before marriage. If I want to marry him, and keep this baby, I have to leave soon. Tonight."

Pregnant..but they weren't even married yet! And how would she afford to live and leave, as a nun she would be giving up her claim to the family fortune, and this merchant could not make enough to support her. Not only that, but if she left, you would be the eldest daughter! The sheer level of responsibility to come with a such thing. Her leaving would change everything, and possibly leave her impoverished and alone in a foreign country. You grabbed Sakura's shoulders, shaking her. "Are you mad? How will you survive? What about the rest of the family? I'd miss you terribly, so would mother and father, and everyone here."

"I'm not going to stay in these court games and schemes and plots! I'm not going to marry a man I don't know or love. I'm leaving, I've been set on it for months." she snapped back, holding your hands tightly, "I love him (Y/n), and I'd do whatever it takes to be with him. You can't stop me or change my mind just...don't tell father or mother the truth. Promise?"

She pleaded with you with every ounce of her being. The tremble in her words, to the strain in her eyes. If there was one thing you knew, it was that you would never be able to change Sakura's mind from this path. Or any path that she had set herself too. You could only resign yourself to secrecy and watch it happen. You nodded, pulling your hands away, "They will hear nothing from me...I wish you happiness and fortune in your new marriage."

"Thank you (Y/n)...I will write to you the moment I land in Japan."

It was a mixed feeling. She had found happiness with a man she loved, but you were also about to lose your sister and take up the leading role as the eldest daughter. Abandoned to the court when you had always supported her. Part of you wanted to tell father right away, but that wouldn't make her stay either. That wouldn't save you from your new responsibilities You heard Sakura get up behind you, grabbing your hand and you felt the cool metal of a pin being pushed into your grasp. A pink pearl decorated with silver and white pearls, a beautiful piece she had been given when she was younger. "Don't wear it til I'm gone, but carry me with you."

"Always."

With those departing words, you left with Liu Yang to your own room. Your mind heavy with what she told you, and even as Liu Yang tried to pry and poke the conversation out of you, your lips wouldn't move. If anyone caught on to Sakura's plot, it was best that as few people knew as possible. For her safety, and now for yours as well. If it became known you were aware of this plan before it could occur, you would likely share in Sakura's fate. 

Your own room was a haven of soft sheets, plants, and a low set table next to the window. Over-looking the river and garden of the fine estate. It brought in a gentle cool air, and the scent of tea already filled the room as you stepped in. You knew that your staff wanted to know what had brought you to such a quiet mood. Normally, you would have told Bia Ju and Lan Ming about the time spent at the winter court. Instead, you sat there quietly, listening to the wind as you waited for tonight's feast. An event that would surely be the talk of the district for weeks to come.

As a welcome home feast, a large number of local nobles would be in attendance. Hoping to win favour with the man, or encourage marriage between son and daughter. A larger audience would also mean father would have to react calmly to Sakura's news, he wouldn't dare deny a priest's words in front of the local nobility. Sakura really had thought of everything.

You pondered every possible outcome as Bai Ju helped you dress. The rich blue mingling with embroidered pearls and silver thread, no mistaking your status as the second daughter. You knew Sakura would be dressed even finer, as was always custom. Bai ju adjusted a loose strand of hair, and took the necklace Lan Ming was holding to drape around your neck. "All ready young lady."

"Thank you Bai Ju. Without you I'd never be on time for anything." you laughed softly, and her eyes crinkled; telling you all about the smile under her veil. She bowed her head as she guided you out of the room, and Liu Yang took you he rest of the way to the feast. She bowed as you entered, following after your steps into the large feasting hall. Your mother and father were already there, along side a number of guests; whispering quietly as they took you in. You paid respect with a low bow to your mother and father before taking your spot two tables away from them. Sakura always sat the closest, though you supposed that would be your position by tomorrow. 

More guests entered, new and familiar faces alike, and still Sakura had yet to arrive. You could hear whisperings from Lady Nara about how unfilial Sakura must be to make everyone wait on her like this. If she was trying to get away from the court, being late wasn't the way to do it. Yet, just as the room began to grow tense with whispers, you heard her name announced.

Looking to the door, you waited to see Sakura decorated in fine silks and gold, and to walk with her head held high. Instead, all you saw was the pink scarf over her bowed head as she shuffled in. The plain skirt making her look more a maid than a lady, and the whispers turned to full blown scoffs as she crossed the hall to drop to her knees in front of Lord Haruno. 

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this? Why do you dress like a peasant to such an important event? Most unfilial." he scolded, and the audience nodded. Sakura bowed her head deeper, "I apologize father, but I can no longer dress in finery and live in long luxury. A week past, I had a strange dream, and when I consulted the priest, he told me I must join the nuns or our whole family would suffer from-"

"From infertility? Father interrupted, and Sakura looked up to him with wide eyes. Her mouth dropping open for a moment before she continued, "Yes, how did you...how did you know father?"

"Let me guess, you also would have to leave tonight for the temple. And along the way you would run off with that Naruto you've been so taken with. At least, that's what the priest you paid told me." he huffed, and you tensed, nails digging into your sleeves as you tried not to speak up. He knew. For how long, you weren't sure, but whatever resulted from this was going to end poorly. Sakura was frozen to the spot, "F-father I...no, I would never..."

"Enough! You want to be a nun so badly? You want to abandon your family and your name for some merchant? Then I gladly send you away. I'm sure the nuns would be happy to take in a new convert, especially one without family or fortune. Guards!"

"Wait father please!" Sakura shrieked as two of the guards grabbed her, one grabbing the soft hair and running his sword through it. Severing her of her pride, and marking her as a disgraced child. Lord Haruno slapped her across the face as she was dragged to her feet, "You are not my daughter, and that bastard in your stomach is not my grandchild. Get her out of my sight."

"No, please!! Mother! Father!" she cried as they began to drag her away, "What about Naruto? Where is he?"

"He's hanging from the platform for defiling a noble." Lord Haruno snapped, turning his back on her. The cries that racked Sakura made your very soul shiver. Wailing the loss of her lover. She didn't even look at you as she was dragged at, no longer able to fight with her heart so broken. Even when she was out of sight, you could hear the mournful sobs echo in the court. 

"Let everyone be witness to my only and eldest daughter, (Y/n)." he muttered, and Liu Yang helped you walk around the table before you dropped to your knees in front of him. You wanted to beg for Sakura. For her to be taken back, or to tell him to punish both of you, but you couldn't. With all those eyes on you, your tongue froze up, and you took your father's skirt before kissing the fabric. "I'm sorry father. Had I known what foolish ideas she had, I would have told you sooner so we could have stopped such dishonour."

You saw your mother smile out of the corner of your eye. Those, traitorous words would keep you safe, even if they left Sakura out in the cold. There was nothing to be done now, and Liu Yang helped you stand again. You were about to head to your table before father coughed, "(Y/n), sit next to your mother."

Right. First daughter. That would take some getting use to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit off putting with the main characters having Japanese names, and the rest having Chinese, but I felt changing the names would make this very confusing for people.


	2. A Change of Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Sakura now banished, the new first daughter of the household must quickly adapt to her new roles; and the game of politics that comes along with it.

"And remember, you must sit directly to the right of me in the dining halls. You are to be addressed as First Lady (Y/n)..." And on and on it went. Mother had been on this speech for the past hour and a half, trying to recall everything you needed to know now that you were the eldest daughter. There were certain etiquettes and decorum to beheld. Now you had to be the bet in everything, not second best, and to always strive to be better than everyone else's elder daughters as well. It was like you had move from the district to national championships, and the competition had been preparing for them all their lives. You'd been at this for...well now it was more like an hour and forty five minutes, for even as you stared to drift off into your own thoughts, your mother continued to lecture. At this point, she was more doing it for herself than for your benefit. Calming the nerves of having to teach a daughter everything it had taken the other over twenty years to learn.

"Oh! And can you please do something about those maids of yours? Bai Ju and the child? It was bad enough to have them around before your sister's disgrace, but now its just an embarrassment. People will think we can't afford pretty maids or to take care of what we have." she continued, and your head snapped up. This argument, again, only this time your mother thought she had better ground to convince you on.

"Why? Just because her face is scarred, and Lan Ming is younger? They're not an embarrassment, and they both work just as hard as everyone else." you protested, ignoring the sharp glare you were earning from Mother as you continued, "Just because Ping City has its stuffy, aesthetic nobles, doesn't mean there is something wrong with looking different. If the sight of Lan Ming and Bai Ju upsets them, then they can just look the other way!"

"Enough! You do not have the right to take that tone with me or anyone anymore. You are the eldest daughter of the minister here, and you cannot behave like a petchulant child!" Mother dropped to her knees, grasping your face tightly between her hands til you could feel the freshly painted nails digging into your cheeks as she held your gaze. "Listen to me little dumpling, you must be perfect. You have to be. Or your father will find reason to cast you out too, and then me for not giving him a son. We'll all end up in that nunnery alongside Sakura."

There was a quiet tremble to her words, palms shaking slightly until she let go of your face.The hem of her gown swung as she stood up, adjusting the fabric to fall correctly from her waist. "So you will...remove or replace the two women in your company, or I shall have your father remove them instead."

It wasn't even a choice, just a matter of who was going to dismiss them; you or father. Acting like they were disposable, these women went through everything with you. They were closer than your own sister was, and now you were suppose to send them back to living on the streets or inns. They had no future in front of them, you couldn't do that to any of your maids. You looked away for a moment, staring at the wood grain of the wall as you tried to think of a way around the order.

"I, understand that they are not, aesthetically pleasing to most people...but isn't that a good reason to keep them? We can, spin it as a..." you chewed your lip over the word, hating to reduce them to such cases, "A charity case. A sort of piety, they never escort me in public already. I know you could work it to be an atonement for what Sakura has done as my older sister."

You watched mother roll the idea back and forth in her mind. It was possible, and some form of piety would look good after Sakura's public denouncement. With a dismissive wave of her hand, "Fine, but if I hear one poor comment about this, they will be removed immediately."

Smiling, you took her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Thank you mother, I promise this won't disappoint."

She tried to hold back a smile, and made a shooing motion for you to make your way off. Rising to your feet, you were about to head out when Lan Ming came running through the door. Her voice still high with the beginnings of her age, "Mistress! First Madam! Forgive the intrusion, but Minister Haruno has summoned the both of you. Immediately!"

You and mother looked to each other, trying to imagine what the cause of this sudden summon was. Brushing off your skirt, you gave a nod, "Thank you, we're going now, go find Bai Ju and Liu Yang so we can all head to father." you whispered softly, brushing a loose hair back from her cheek before the young girl ran off again to grab the others. You and mother shared one more look, before heading you way to the main hall. All three of your maids catching up to you as you waited for your mother to finish her entrance into the hall. You could feel Bai Ju adjusting a pin in your hair as you ran through your mind what father might have summoned you for. 

The worst case was that he had learned that you had known the truth about Sakura's plans, and he was about to send you off to the same desolate nunnery. You just couldn't imagine why he would do it in such a public manner, it would be easier to send you off in secret as well, before you were in anyone's memory. No one really remembered the second daughter clearly. Best case scenario? He was choosing to publicly forgive Sakura and bring her home, but you doubted he would ever be able to forgive her over embarrassing him like this. 

There was only one way to find out, and that was to walk through the door as the maids pulled it open. The length of your gown trailing behind you as you stepped in. You looked to mother quickly, and the barely suppressed smile made your heart flutter. It was good news. Maybe you were right, Sakura would come home! You dropped into a low bow as you reached your father, only rising as he patted your shoulder. "None of that, not with such good news. I am thrilled to see my daughter in high spirits when I tell her."

"Then tell me father. What is it?" you asked, looking up to him with a near twinkle in your eye. He laughed, a deep and comforting sound, "Patience (Y/n), it will take a month to plan it all out."

Plan? To bring her home? Or...was something else in mind here. You waited patiently for him to explain, and he held out a scroll to you. "As my eldest daughter, it is important that the world know who you are now. Thus, with your birthday approaching, your mother and I plan to extend the invitations out to a wide set of lords, generals, and families to introduce you."

"Its a wonderful opportunity. If your father and I are lucky, we will find a husband for you in such a wide crowd." Mother added in excitedly, taking your hand and Father gave a proud nod, "Exactly, so make sure to study hard for the upcoming event my girl. We want to have our pride and joy on full display."

"I.." you stuttered, trying to think of what to say. It was all so sudden, a month from now and you would be debuting to the highest lords and families in the empire. You were being thrown into the politics of your sister's world with barely an understanding. You wanted to protest, stamp your feet that it was too soon, but mother's glare was enough to remind you of your place. You forced a smile, bowing your head, "Thank you father. I'm honoured to represent our family and celebrate in such a way. I promise to do you both proud."

"That's my girl." Father mumbled, reaching out to gently squeeze your hand. Basically a hug by his standards, and you looked at him with wide eyes, "You always were my favourite child."

You could feel mother's proud smile on the back of your neck as you left the hall.

\-----------

"His favourite child?! He barely acknowledge my existence until Sakura was gone." you snarked once Liu Yang closed your door, "Never rushed Sakura into matchmaking either. He just wants to cover his ass and marry me so I can't think up something as foolish as she did. I'm being sold off like, like a brood mare."

Liu Yang grabbed your hands, pulling you to her eye sight, "Mistress please. If someone hears you, this could back to the minister." she warned quickly, and you bit your tongue before the next, sharp comment could fall. You hated it. Bundling up everything inside til you felt like you might burst. Quiet daughter, respectful daughter, on and on it goes until you were fit to go off like a firework. How did mother do it? How did Sakura do it? Cram everything behind a polite smile and tilt of the head. You squeezed Liu Yang's hand once before letting go, "Thank you, I forgot myself. Everything is just...so new."

Your slippers made a quiet shiff as you walked back and forth upon the rug-covered floor, playing with the long string of your belt for a moment, "Do we know who he's invited yet? He wouldn't be making my birthday such a a large event unless he had some specific people in mind."

"He invited the Emperor's family." Bai Ju looked up from the pink linen she was mending, "I overheard one of the pages talking about where the letters where delivered. He's invited quite a few generals to the event."

"A military marriage would be a strong alliance at the moment for father. So would the emperor's family. He's probably invited...General Itachi, he's the eldest eligible Uchiha from the emperor's line and a good candidate for the throne at his father's death." You hummed, slowly grasping your chin as you tried to recall whom else would be invited. Sakura had always held all the knowledge on father's political connections, you barely had a clue."Bai Ju? Did you remember any other names?"

"I remember a Hidan, I thought a strange name for a general,"

The name clicked and you nodded, "Yes, Hidan. He doesn't have a family name, raised from a poorer home and all that, but he rose up in the ranks. If he's here...then that must mean father invited the rest of the akatsuki. Especially if Itachi will be there too."

"Akatsuki mistress? The war general band?"

"Who?" Lan Ming chimed in, and you sat next to her to explain, "The akatsuki are a group of incredibly skilled warriors, all who have been tilted general by the emperor. Rather than running their own company, they work together in smaller incursions under the emperor's command. According to talk, they are both brilliant and ruthless."

"And quite handsome," Liu Yang giggled, and you rolled your eyes, holding off a smile, "Yes that too. But fiercesome too. One is said to have hair so dark it is nearly blue, and that another can create explosions from the gunpowder he keeps. Even Itachi is said to have eyes stained red from the men he has slain."

Lan Ming looked at you, wide eyed and near frightened, "And the minister wants you to marry one of them? But they seem like monsters!" 

"They are just men like anyone else. You know how much laundry girls gossip and exaggerate."

"Well I hope you don't have to marry any of them. You should get to marry someone you love."

"Oh who knows, maybe mistress will fall in love with one of the dashing generals next month." Bai ju teased, gently tossing a pillow to Lan Ming, "Now get mending, your stitchwork is still messy."

\------------------------

Waiting for a single month to pass felt like waiting a lifetime. Everyday was spent with etiquette, history books, and seamstresses refitting your wardrobe. All your things were moved into a larger room near mother and father, no longer outlooking the pond but rather with a window to glimpse the stone courtyard. The space was once Sakura's, and it seemed empty without her collections of scarves she loved so dearly. It would take some time before the space would feel full once again as you set your embroidery work on display.

There was rarely a moment for yourself, for now Ino followed you around, and so did any of her friends who wanted to suck up to the new first daughter. Chatting excitedly about the upcoming event, what the priests had said on their marriage prospects, and the spring festival that would occur after your birthday. No one dared mention Sakura in front of you, but by the way their chatty voices clammed up whenever you entered the rom, you knew they were talking anyway. 

You hoped, with the start of today and the feast to occur tonight, that the excitement would calm down. Maybe, just maybe, you'd be able to get back to a somewhat peaceful and quiet schedule. Most of you morning was spent getting ready. A soft milk bath, a large bowl of long, thin noodles for breakfast to wish you luck, etc. It was expected that you would stay to your room until it was time for the party. That way you could be rested and perfect, thus the boredom was finally relieved when night began to fall and Bai Ju began to dress you with excitedly, shaking hands.

The dark red swathes of silk were draped gently over you. The skirt a near burgundy in comparison to the red of the upper shift. All of which embroidered with peach blossoms, gold threaded characters, and perfectly perched cranes. Along with the colours of red it all promoted good luck, health, and longevity. You had not seen the piece fully until now, and even you could not deny the beauty and quality of the hanfu. Bai Ju decorated our hair with three, simple jade pins and let the rest of your hair flow down. Tonight, you truly felt like the most beautiful of creatures. A phoenix aflame as it rose up from the ground. 

"You look perfect. No one can compare to you tonight." Liu Yang smiled, holding the door open for you as you stepped out into the cool courtyard. The moonlight and low candles causing you to glow as you walked down the long, stretched path; peach blossoms scattered underfoot as you made your way to the hall. As you arrived, your hands neatly tucked against your waist, the heavy hall doors swung open to reveal the feast set table. 

The music paused, and faces both familiar and unfamiliar turned to look at you. You could barely hear the announcer say your name as you processed the number of people your father had invited. You gave a soft bow, hearing the whispers as you walked towards your father.

"She looks like a glowing garnet."

"Is that really only his second daughter?"

"Luckily Minister Haruno, to have such a filial daughter."

"I heard she keeps marred servants, as atonement for the..incident."

"So filial, even keeping away bad luck."

You knew every comment was making your mother smile as you approached her and father. Dropping to your knees in a low bow, "Thank you father, for this gift and wishes of long life. I wish you and mother, twice as many years as my own."

Another wave of approving whispers filled the room as you straightened, and your father gave an approving nod. "Such a kind daughter. Come, greet a few of my friends, they arrived early this morning."

You looked towards the way your father gestured, and wondered how you had not spotted them before. Seven handsome men, each of their own make stood beside him. While dressed in a variety of shades, each wore an identical belt that you knew the symbol of well; black silk, with carefully embroidered red clouds. 

The Akatsuki Generals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter a bit longer as I wanted to make sure the the romancing characters were introduced now, let me know if I should add any more possible ships to the tags that you'd like to see romance for <3


	3. Longevity and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akatsuki generals are here, and they are all here to meet you. Can you hold your own, or will this new politics and hidden flirtations be too much

Looking upon the face of each general, you dropped your head into a bow; taking a moment to look over each of them through your lashes. There were seven of them, each handsome in their own right, but you could not tell whom was whom from all the stories you had heard. Woman spoke of battle fuelled demons, but these men seemed as respectable and gentle as any other lord. Just how wrong were the rumours.

"Allow me to introduce my eldest daughter, (Y/n)." Your father chimed in, and you straightened back up; looking to each general as your father introduced them. Itachi, the emperor's son, was dressed in a dark blue hanfu that matched his hair. You could hardly believe that those, sharp and creased eyes were actually red, but it seems the rumours here were right. A crimson glow that seemed to stare through you, barely giving a smile until your cheeks flushed a shade under his gaze and it crept onto his face as a smirk than a smile. 

Nagato, one of the older general, came from the Mongols up north, or at least that was your explanation for his appearance. You could see the creep of tattoos on his hands, and several piercings covered his face. He wore a rich, orange robe that nearly matched the lightened colour of his reddish hair. He also seemed the least kind, not even meeting your eyes with his purple gaze to instead stare off the far wall with a piece of calligraphy hung from it. 

Hidan already had a grin on his face before your father even finished saying his name. He seemed to lack any pigmentation, which made the black of his hanfu stand out even more. His skin a pale white that nearly matched shaggy, recently cut hair, and a nick on his cheek was still healing under a pair of pink eyes. That grin was near devilish, and you had to dart your eyes away from his for a moment and he laughed, "So shy? In that bright a gown I would think you as bold as the sun."

"Ah, no. I merely am humbled by such honoured company." you gave a soft smile, looking back to him, and found some satisfaction in the way his face flushed; you swore you could hear a swear under his breathe.

Father continued, introducing he youngest of the group as Sasori. You had heard little of him, but his face was youthful and soft enough he could be mistaken for a child over a man. His hair was a deep red, and you wondered how he could get such a colour to it; part of it glistening in the low light that you thought perhaps a dye mixed in with his hair. How strange. Nonetheless, it suited the dark green hanfu, bright white lines covering it like silver string. His gaze was unnerving, and only after a moment did you realize it was from the fact that he rarely blinked. "You look lovely tonight, like timeless art."

"No no, she's more like a phoenix, burning brightly for the night, forever remembered." A blond man interrupted, his hair tied back with several woven ribbons that you almost thought him a woman for a moment. Deidara as your father said, and you could see the stain of gunpowder around his hands as he gestured and spoke. Far more exuberant than any of the others, his smile was intoxicating, and you hid your own behind your sleeve for a moment. "You are all too kind."

"Not kind enough." The tallest of the group chimed in, and he was introduced as Kisame. His hair really was nearly blue in its ever dark shade, glimmering like sea water and his skin tinted with a green undertone. With the blue of his robe, and stormy grey of his eyes, it remind you that he hailed from the coastal districts. Still able to smell the salt of the sea on his skin. "We brought a gift. It was hard enough to get everyone to agree on something but we hope you like it."

He opened a small box in front of you. A delicate black pin rested inside. The blackened metal was embedded with dark garnets; winking like blood. It was beautiful and haunting in the same breathe, and you gently ran a finger over it. "Its beautiful...Thank you" you whispered, and Liu Ming picked up the pin. Sliding it into your hair were the dark gems still caught the eye of anyone who looked. 

"Still think we spent too much on it." Another man chimed in, and you looked up to the last of the generals. His face was completely covered, and all you could see were piercing green eyes; flecks of gold within. You heard father call him Kakuzu, but the two of you stared at each other for a moment. He was dressed so strangely, in trousers and a fully sleeved tunic. Not an inch of skin but that around his eyes showed...a foreigner? Perhaps from India below. It was hard to say, but you couldn't help but wonder what he looked like. The man coughed, and you looked away as he muttered, "Even still, it suits the lady."

You reached up to gently brush the pin in your hair, making sure it sat snugly. You gave a soft smile, making sure to make eye contact with each one of the generals. "Thank, all of you, this is such a kind gesture, I wish you longevity and success."

"As I said, she's quite well spoken. (Y/n) once studied the Confucian texts for 3 days and nights out of devotion. She also took on suffering women to be her maids to protect us from bad luck. She is as kind and charitable as a goddess." You father continued on, and you did your best to keep the same smile. The longest you had spent reading the texts was two hours before you fell asleep. You were a painter more than a scholar, but father needed to make you seem more devouted after the Sakura incident. 

"Yes, it radiates in her eyes. Some old wisdom. Like a painter who can see the true nature of the mountainside she paints." Your gaze darted to the red eyes of Itachi, holding it as he spoke. Could he know your love for the brush...or did he share a similiar passion. You couldn't help but stare until Sasori chimed in, "Lasting forever, the tests of time no measure of natures."

Finally you looked away, down to your own humble hands, "You all speak too highly of me. I am but my father's daughter. All I have, I gained from my father."

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw father give an approving nod. A filial daughter was the best kind of daughter, and in this moment you wouldn't dare be anything but a bragging tool. No matter your own feelings, in this moment you could only watch father move you around like the key tile in mahjong. So you smiled, looking down as he continued, drowning out the noise as he spoke of your devotion and how he managed such a thing. Blending it all into his respect for war in the Confucian art and how glad he was that all of the generals had attended. 

"(Y/n), why don't you take the generals to a walk round the gardens. I'm sure they've heard much of the ancient peach tree that grows here. A good sign on your birthday if you were to eat one." You looked up quickly, not sure how much you had missed as you zoned out in the compliance of the conversation. Straightening a sleeve, you gave a soft nod, "Of course. The history of this place is what gives it true nobility."

You hoped Father wasn't paying enough attention to hear the slight. Yet, you watched Deidara smother a smirk and knew that at least someone had caught on to your harsh tongue. Perhaps for the better, and you could avoid marrying any of these men (or monsters as Lan Ming called them, though they did not seem so monstrous now).

"Please follow my steps, the garden is most beautiful in spring. The colours glow like gems only in this season." you smiled, stepping away and the silk of your skirt trailing on the ground; vanishing your feet til it looked more like you floated across the ground rather than walked. More whispers followed you all as you walked. The sound of both jealousy and shock intermingled with every syllable. Oh how the public loved to gossip, and how poorly they gossiped, for you were sure Ping City could already hear them as they clucked like chickens at the small parade of men following you out of the hall. Two of your father's guards in quick step to protect you (or at least your reputation) as you went out alone with them. 

"The Táozi court was built long before my family lived here. The natural surrounding of river, pond, and tree had scholars declare it a place of great success and longevity. While the Haruno family has lived here longest, every family before that has also experienced incredibly long lives, my grandmother lived to be a hundred and five before she moved on."

"Is that why you seem so fond of this place?" Sasori chimed in, and you looked over your shoulder to his with a bright smile. "No. I love this place not for what it gives its residents, but for the way it survives despite them. Many hours have been spent in the garden when I was young. Painting the every, twisting curve of the tree only to see how it had changed from the year before as it grew."

Deidara gave Sasori a grin before stepping closer to you, the smell of mixed clay warm with that of jasmine. "See Sasori? She understands. Beauty isn't about the things that last forever, but the fact that they could be gone at any moment. The impermanence of perfection."

"No, it is the things that last forever that are beautiful, for they are always beautiful not temporary!"

"Two disagreeing poets." you heard Kakazu sigh from behind you, seeming more interested in the architecture than the garden as you grew close to your destination, "Its a wonder they manage to be in the same room without pointing brushes at each other."

"Perhaps beauty is not found in either the temporary or the infinite." you chimed in, turning on your heel to face the squabbling poets. You stepped down onto the soft grass of the garden space, catching a petal as it fluttered by your hand. "Perhaps beauty is both. That which exists eternally, yet forever changing as the world changes with it. Striving for perfection with every turning branch and growing flower. Never the same, yet always present. The tree is not made beautiful because it will be here for forever, for I cannot admire it when I am gone. Nor can I call it beautiful if it were to vanish, I would only mourn. I can only see it is beautiful, because of how it is now, growing and changing alongside me."

You looked up from the soft velvet of the petal to your companions, each staring at you in a different way. Some bored, some entranced, and some trying to think of an argument in return to yours. Yet, it was Nagato who spoke first, "You see the world in such a soft light. It is no wonder you were born a woman, no man could ever see both sides of an argument and sit comfortably in the middle."

His voice had the rumble of thunder. Old and knowing, it made you question how old he truly was to speak with such confidence and yet calmness. You had expected more violence from a Mongolian prince, and yet only found the calm of the storm as he stared into you. 

"Pfft, and if we were all women there'd be no wars to fight. Too busy listening to each other, nothing would ever get done!" You jumped slightly as Hidan gave a loud outburst. He strode forward, past Nagato to tower over you. He bent down to your eyes, and you gasped as you felt the cold, pale hand gently tilt your chin up so you would look at him, "Be a shame to be a woman, how else could I admire such a pretty thing."

His gaze burned into yours. Red on red of his eyes, til you thought you could see the colour swirl. Frozen and burning as he held you there. Never had someone so much dared as to brush your hand, and now he brazenly held your face. Was this why Sakura wanted to leave? Were all court men so bold as to grasp at you the moment your father was not looking?

"Hidan, that's enough." The cold hand slipped away from your face, and you saw the flash of blue as Kisame dragged Hidan back. While Hidan may have towered over you, Kisame towered over him, and he glared at the man. "Have you no respect for her honour. This is not war, you can't grab any woman you see."

"I was just trying to startle her, its no big deal." Hidan shoved his arm off, walking away and back to the feast with a grumble. Kisame looked to you, "Are you alright? He's always been too rough with gentler situations."

"I'm well, just startled." 

"Nonetheless, we should have back. Wouldn't be good to be gone too long from your own feast." Itachi mumbled, and you gave one last look to the tree before nodding. "Of course, I can guide us all back."

The men followed you back to the hall, but just before you could place your hand on the door, a gloved palm gently brushed yours. "One moment. You almost forgot why we went out in the first place."

As you turned to look at Kakazu, a soft skinned peach entered your vision. Carefully held in his hand...he must have gone back for it as you walked. "For luck."

You took it, smiling, "Thank you, and to all of you for entertaining my long-winded philosophies."

"It was a pleasure."

"Ah! And how was the garden?" Father called as you returned, giving a bright smile as he looked over the faces of each general. "I hope it did not disappoint, its nothing in comparison to the Ping City gardens I'm sure."

"It was perfect, a beautiful place to visit on our stay." Nagato agreed, folding his hands into his sleeves.

Wait..stay? Were they staying for a few days after the party? Perhaps they had a meeting nearby after this. You looked up, "Father, you never told me we would be having guests afterwards. How am I suppose to prepare if no one tells me who will be in our home."

"Ah, well it was only just decided. They need a rest after all the travel, so they will be staying with us for a few months."

"Yes, Lord Haruno has been incredibly gracious in offering us a place to stay as we attend meetings and tribunes in the district as well."

A few months?! Oh this had to be father's scheme. Have them here long enough for them to get to know the family and make a proposal match. Father hadn't only set a match, he'd stacked the cards. At least one of these men was aware enough of how good a connection this would be, and you had walked right into it by keeping up the charming act all night. You forced a smile, "Of course. It will be so lovely to have company. Often the court seems so quiet in spring, before all the merchants return and festivals occur."

"Having you here will bring such joy to my daughter I am sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the romance beginnnnnnns


End file.
